boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Miranda Patrick
Miranda Patrick (b. 1990s) was a female adolescent, a member of the Girl-Team, and the lesbian girlfriend of Valiera Nelson. She loves a small, unidentified male child who is probably her brother. Biography Origins Miranda Patrick was probably born somewhere between 1993 and 1996. Her life prior to adolescence is a mystery. Bonding with Valiera Nelson On 23 August, 2010, she met Valiera Nelson during second period and she unexpectedly turned and asked Nelson if she was interested in befriending her. Nelson approved, which was alarming, since she had trust issues that prevented her from befriending more than a few people at a time. At some point during the school year, Miranda followed Nelson into the bathroom. Patrick began dating Nelson by mid-2011 but possibly as early as February. The two kissed at least twice, once on the lips. It is implied that they continually hung out over the summer of said year, immediately after the School War began. She also liked several of Nelson's posts. In August, the two were still connected. It is also possible that Patrick went to Vurian Academy like Nelson did. It is probable that when Nelson received a prank letter from a boy named Charles, whom Nelson had a love-hate relationship with, in May, she showed it to Patrick, who reacted with anger. At the beginning of the ensuing school year, immediately upon entering the building, she met up with Valiera Nelson (as opposed to the latter meeting up with her posse from the last year), but then Charles encountered them. He recognized Patrick from photos, shocking Patrick, who didn't seem to know him. Nelson ran for it, leaving Patrick understandably confused. She was last seen standing, utterly puzzled, looking after Nelson, implying that she followed her. Physical description Miranda Patrick has dark colored eyes and a light skin tone, not as pale as Valiera's. She is slightly chubby and usually wears casual attire. Personality and traits Miranda Patrick is certainly fond of vaping and it is likely she is fond of both the outside and the indoors. If her connection with Valiera Nelson reflects her personality, she is ambitious, remarkably intelligent, and never makes more than a few friends, though not as warm-hearted or socially inept as most people. Still, she and Valiera probably have more traits in common that have not been revealed. It is unknown whether she is Lesbian or follows some other orientation. Miranda uses Instagram, but not consistently. It is heavily implied that she hates "drama queens". Relationships Valiera Nelson ]] Miranda and Valiera Nelson met at the beginning of the 2010-2011 school year, and immediately became friends, as Patrick just simply asked Nelson whether or not she was interested. They were both LGBT, and began dating at the end of the school year, Valiera may have used the relationship as an attempt to "move on" from Blaise Parton. The two did pretty much everything together over the summer of that year. They also made out twice. The only known trait for which they contrast each other is that Valiera shares everything on Instagram, whereas Miranda does not use the website consistently. Luke Norris Miranda had little contact with Luke Norris, Charles' gay boyfriend, but he still thought she and Valiera were perfect for each other. When he followed her on Instagram, she initially ignored him (though in all fairness, she rarely went online at all), but when she learned who he was, she immediately followed him and allowed him to see her posts. Charles ]] While it is likely she was neutral about Charles, it is unknown what she thought about him, or if she even knew he existed. Because Charles kept reaching out to her girlfriend Valiera, it can be assumed that she found out about him, it is possible that Valiera told her all about him. (This possibility is supported by the idea that Charles told Luke Norris about Valiera, and Valiera may have had the same reasons to tell Miranda about him.) While he saw her in at least two dozen photos throughout the summer of 2012, he did not meet her in person until the beginning of the school year. Miranda was evidently confused that Charles recognized her so quickly. Appearances * * * * Category:1990s births Category:Females Category:Homosexuals Category:Instagram users Category:Valiera Nelson's romantic relationships Category:Villains